Lucha School
'''Lucha School '''is a 3-minute pilot episode that was aired in 2001 before Mucha Lucha was created. Changes Super Niña's name is changed to Buena Girl La Cucaracha's name is changed to the Flea Rikochet's mask is originally purple. It's later changed to blue and red but the star still remains The Flea is blue but his main color later changes to brown Buena Girl's ponytail is red instead of purple. It's later changed to purple. (More coming soon!) Trivia Add Here! Script (Spoilers ahead!) ;OPENING TITLES FADE IN: INT. RIKOCHET’S BEDROOM - MORNING CLOSE-UP on Rikochet’s alarm clock on which is the image of a masked-wrestler. The second hand (wrestler’s hand) approaches twelve- TICK TICK TICK! Suddenly the alarm sounds and the wrestler roars simultaneously. Rikochet, masked and in a little white singlet and underpants, is in bed stretching and yawning. TRUCK OUT to reveal a roomful of masked-wrestler toys and memorabilia, posters etc. Rikochet’s bed is a miniature version of a wrestling ring, with ropes etc. INT. KITCHEN Rikochet is still stretching and yawning, seated at the kitchen table. Mama has her back to the camera, reaching for the top shelf. She turns around and places a box of cereal on the table. We see that she is also masked. Rikochet rummages in the cereal box. He is suddenly wide awake. On the box: “ Schmack Downs…Free masked wrestler inside”. Rikochet’s face lights up with joy as he finds the plastic toy he is searching for. It is a masked-wrestler figurine of El Rey de Dolor. He races offscreen…. INT. BEDROOM …and places the toy on his bedroom shelf. On the shelf are about twenty other masked wrestler Rey de Dolor figurines collected from cereal boxes. EXT. RIKOCHET’S HOME- SUBURBAN STREET Rikochet wearing a little Rey de Dolor knapsack waves goodbye to camera and runs for the schoolbus. ;INT. SCHOOLBUS Rikochet steps up into the bus and raises his fist champion-style to the camera. RIKOCHET Fellow Luchadores! It’s time to… CUT to Rikochet’s P.O.V. LUCHA KIDS Hit the highspots!! RIKOCHET & ALL ;Luchar-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-n!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CUT to a CLOSE UP on Rikochet’s face, framed by the bus window. He is smiling contentedly. The camera TRUCKS OUT slowly. We see the bus travelling along a dusty road. The place is somewhere in Southern California…blue sky, palm trees, caryards, tourist attractions with flamingos, cowboy hats and giant billboards. EXT. SCHOOL GATE The bus turns into the schoolgrounds. The school is a three-storey block with an American flag. PAN to school sign/ TITLE CARD: “LUCHA SCHOOL est. 1996” FADE OUT ACT ONE FADE IN INT. SCHOOL - VIEW FROM OUTSIDE CLASSROOM DOOR A student and teacher are in silhouette. They are arguing. PSICLONE Yeah well, you’re such a lousy teacher, YOU couldn’t teach a dog to sniff another dog’s butt!!! CUT to INT. CLASSROOM Psiclone has his teacher in an armlock. The teacher who is twice his size, is bent over with a pained look on his face. PSICLONE C'mon ! tap out! Or I’ll twist your arm so far back you could pick the nose of the guy standing behind you !!! The teacher, Senor Hasbeena stops writhing and composes himself. SENOR HASBEENA Hmmmm… He effortlessly breaks the hold and stands up. ..Very good, Psiclone. Your insults were like DAGGERS into my HEART ! Worthy of a true LUCHADOR… Senor Hasbeena lowers Psiclone (still attached to his arm) onto his desk. Rikochet looks on from the adjacent desk. PSICLONE Gracias, Senor Hasbeena ! CUT to Senor Hasbeena’s desk. His eyes look around the room then looks down at the book in front of him. SENOR HASBEENA OKAY - Time to call the roll. Ninja….Blan-co!!!! CUT to classroom desks. Ninja Blanco pops up into scene. NINJA BLANCO Here !!! The camera PANS across the row of desks. Students arise as their names are called. Each has his/her own unique mask, costume and bravado pose. SENOR HASBEENA Minotoro!!! MINOTORO Here !!! SENOR HASBEENA La Cucaracha !!! LA CUCARACHA Presente !!! SENOR HASBEENA Tiki Tornado !!! TIKI TORNADO Here !!! SENOR HASBEENA Miracle !!! MIRACLE M-iiiii-racle is HERE !!!! SENOR HASBEENA Super Niña !!! Super Niña leaps onto her desk. SUPER NIÑA Super Niña in da HOUSE !!! CUT to Influenza and El Loco Mosquito popping up with signature poses. SENOR HASBEENA Influenza!!! INFLUENZA GGGRRRRRRR!!!! SENOR HASBEENA El Loco Mosquito!!! EL LOCO MOSQUITO BBZZZZZZZZZ!!!! SENOR HASBEENA Patata Suicida Junior! Patata Suicida Jr. bursts in, knocking Influenza and Mosquito offscreen. PATATA SUICIDA JR. YO! WHAT’S UP?!! CUT to Rikochet at his desk, gazing blankly… SENOR HASBEENA Rikochet!!! Rikochet is taken by surprise and responds, still seated, arms up in a salute… RIKOCHET …Errr…Let’s get it on. Senor Hasbeena leans in, displeased. SENOR HASBEENA Watch that hesitation son. You’re still NOT convincing me. PAN to La Cucaracha sitting on the other side of Rikochet. LA CUCARACHA Yes, Rikochet, you must learn to PRO- JEEEEECCTTT !!!!! TRUCK IN on Rikochet as Hasbeena’s voice fades off into the background continuing with the roll call SENOR HASBEENA (OFFSCREEN) Ruda Wakening !!! (Here !!!) The background dissolves as we hear Rikochet’s thoughts. RIKOCHET (SADLY) Oh man – that was my last warning! If I don’t improve big time soon…(SUDDENLY ALARMED) I’m outta Lucha School! CUT to a dramatic pose, full of pathos as camera trucks in on each sentence.. No fame!! No fortune !! N-n-n- o… CAMERA PULLS OUT. Rikochet buries head in hands. Rikochet action figure !!! Bursts into tears in an over-the-top melodramatic way. BBWWWWAAHAAA!!!! (SHAKES HEAD) ..gotta get it together.. I gotta… Rikochet’s thoughts are interrupted by the voice of a teacher. SENOR MIDCARDA (OFFSCREEN) Rikochet !!!!! RIKOCHET (SNAPS OUT OF IT) Huh ? TRUCK OUT to INT. GYM- INSIDE WRESTLING RING Rikochet is in a submission hold executed by La Cucaracha. Senor Midcarda, the “practical matwork” instructor, looks on. SENOR MIDCARDA You are supposed to be in excruciating, unrelenting PAIN!! As Technicos it is CRU-CIAL we gain the sympathy of the fans... ( POINTS OFFSCREEN ) Back to your corner! I will show you HOW to SELL a move… CUT to Super Nina and friends listening and watching from outside the wrestling ring. SENOR MIDCARDA (OFFSCREEN) Super Nina!- in the ring ! INT. GYM - INSIDE WRESTLING RING Super Nina moves into position. SENOR MIDCARDA Okay! Take me down with a “clothesline” and follow up with an “Abdominal stretch”.. Super Nina rushes offscreen… CUT to Midcarda’s P.O.V. Super Nina throws herself back into the ropes…and launches towards camera. CUT to Super Nina’s P.O.V. Senor Midcarda gets closer/bigger, ropes recede/get smaller. CUT to Super Nina hitting Midcarda with a “clothesline”. Both fall offscreen with a CAMERA SHAKE. CUT to Super Nina with Senor Midcarda in an “abdominal stretch”. Midcarda appears to be writhing in pain. CLOSE UP on Midcarda’s face. His grimacing gets more and more extreme; beads of sweat running down his temples, his face throbbing red… SENOR MIDCARDA (GRUNTS and GROANS) UUUHHHHH…. (SHAKES HEAD IN AGONY) Mmmmmm… Midcarda appears doubled-over in pain…grinding his teeth so hard they start to shatter.. (SOUND OF TEETH) Eeeeeeeeeeeee………. Suddenly he lets out a full-blooded cry as he can contain himself no longer. ;AAAAAAARRGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Then, just as quickly, his face relaxes and he recomposes himself as though nothing had happened. Still in position, Midcarda gestures to Rikochet (offscreen) You see? - It is THAT simple. Lucha kids APPLAUD (OFF SCREEN) in appreciation. CUT to CLOSE-UP of SCHOOL-BELL ringing for “recess”. BACK to INT. GYM From inside the ring, Midcarda leans on the ropes and addresses the class outside the ring. SENOR MIDCARDA Okay..Do not forget that midyear assessment is next week! which means… (LEANS FORWARD ) SOME OF US need to work a little HARDER than others !!! CUT/ FAST TRUCK-IN to Midcarda’s P.O.V. Everyone looks towards Rikochet, who is trembling. BACK to Midcarda. (GESTURING TO CLASS) Okay…off you go to break… As the kids head off towards the door, Midcarda’s outstretched hand stops Rikochet in his tracks. ..and spins him around (like a top) UH-uh- NOT YOU, muchacho… Only Midcarda and Rikochet remain in the gym. The large hulking figure of Midcarda addresses the little cowering Rikochet. To show me you have understood today’s lesson, I want from you TEN minutes of FACIAL CONTORTIONS… Starting NOW !!!!! FADE OUT ACT TWO FADE IN EXT. SCHOOL PLAYGROUND CAMERA PANS across the school playground where several Lucha kids are engaged in some highflying, grappling etc. These are kids who take their sport very seriously even in recess period. CAMERA STOPS PAN and TRUCKS IN to Psiclone, Super Nina and La Cucaracha seated on a bench by a fence. Psiclone and La Cucaracha are looking in their lunch packs, mouths watering. Psiclone brings out a massive four-decked hamburger and a packet drink with a chicken image on it. La Cucaracha opens a can of spinach. PSICLONE Mmmmm…. LA CUCARACHA yummmmm…. Super Nina looks on at her two friends, concerned. SUPER NINA C'mon guys ! Rikochet is THIS close to being out on his butt-chinski ! CLOSE-UP on Super Nina… We gotta help the kid get his act together !!! All three Lucha kids react to a voice from offscreen. CARLTON COLD JONES AAwww. you hear THAT, guys…?!? CUT to playground fence. Three extremely tall and muscular kids from the rival wrestling school look on from over the fence. CARLTON COLD (WITH SARCASM) sounds like one of the little masked muffins is having problems with his top- rope belly splat ! TITANIA (CHUCKLES along) CUT to Lucha kids standing defiant. PSICLONE It’s those kids from Real Deal Rasslin -a rival wrestling school, and our polar opposites in technique and attitude! CUT to Titania goading from behind the fence. TITANIA ,You Jabronis need to lock up with the REAL DEAL! CARLTON COLD (LEANS IN ) YEAH!- How’s about a match? CUT to Carlton Cold Jones and Psiclone in SIDE-VIEW leaning over the fence, nose to nose, glaring at each other. PSICLONE ;I ain’t in the mood for your SCHTICK, Mullet Boy !!!!!!!! CARLTON COLD ..so DO something about it !!! Camera PANS UP and we see an extreme UPSHOT of the three massive REAL DEAL kids looking down, grinning. Psiclone, with his back to camera is a midget, by comparison. PSICLONE ;Okay !!! CUT to SIDE VIEW of Titania and Super Nina at the fence. TITANIA ;We hold the match at OUR School -Wednesday 5pm!!! Psiclone moves in. PSICLONE ;FINE!!! As long as WE get to pick the referee! Carlton crouches in. CARLTON COLD Heh..heh…s-uuure… CUT to Lucha Kids’ P.O.V. Carlton Cold Jones stands up, nudges Titania. …and later you’ll get to pick your TEETH up from the mat! CARLTON COLD, TITANIA HAW…HAW…HA HA HA HA !!! All three Real Deal kids turn and walk away from the fence, laughing. CARLTON COLD ;Later, SACK HEADS !!! They are still laughing villain-style as they move into the distance. CUT to Psiclone and La Cucaracha holding back a struggling Super Nina… SUPER NINA (IN MOCK OUTRAGE) Why you…Lemme at them ! Come back here you ‘roid rats… PSICLONE (whispers)…Okay…they’ve gone! All three relax and look at each other. SUPER NINA ;C-O-O-L ! We got ourselves a match! LA CUCARACHA (STRIKES A HEROIC POSE) Ha Haaa! I can’t wait to showthose jerks my Top Rope Plancha! SUPER NINA YOU ain’t showing them ANYTHING ! Super Nina grabs La Cucaracha and drags him off screen… ;C'mon ! Let’s find Rikochet! …runs past Psiclone as La Cucaracha’s arm reaches back and grabs Psiclone’s cape.. PSICLONE ;Hey! …he too is dragged offscreen. ZIP PAN to: EXT. SCHOOL PLAYGROUND Rikochet is seated on a bench, a contorted look on his face. CUT to a WIDER SHOT. Psiclone, Super Nina and La Cucaracha stand around the bench and look on in bewilderment. SUPER NINA ;What’s up with your face? CLOSER on Rikochet. RIKOCHET (WITH A CONTORTED FACE) I-I-I did so many facial contortions, it’s locked up. PAN to Super Nina. SUPER NINA (PUNCHES HIM) Snap out of it! We’ve found a way to keep you at Lucha School ! (LEANS IN) Listen… WIDE DOWNSHOT of group surrounding Rikochet. No dialogue- Psiclone and Super Nina are gesturing wildly, explaining the situation. Rikochet’s eyes dart back and forth from one person to the other. Suddenly he realises what he’s in for and lets out an almighty scream of terror.. RIKOCHET UUURRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! CUT to CLOSE UP of Rikochet shaking his head furiously. ;But- the Real Deal ! NO WAY ! Forget it!!! CUT -La Cucaracha reaches in from offscreen and pulls Rikochet up by the collar. He shakes him like a rag doll. LA CUCARACHA ;GGGRRRRRR! Look! You ingrate! I’m giving you MY spot out there! CUT to Rikochet’s P.O.V.- a CLOSE-UP of La Cucaracha trying to explain- Beating Real Deal will give you instant bonus credit! So do it for your SELF! CUT to La Cucaracha pointing to camera in “recruitment/propaganda” mode. BACKGROUND vision changes to a B/W class-photo with school building and flag. ;Do it for YOUR SCHOOL! BACKGROUND vision changes to live action masked-wrestling footage. ;Do it for the proud tradition that is LUCHA LIBRE ! BACKGROUND vision DISSOLVES OFF. La Cucaracha, Super Nina and Psiclone await a response from Rikochet. After a moment of silence, Rikochet turns towards camera; and sweeps his hands to the side decisively. With new focus and determination in his eyes… RIKOCHET Okay! (HANDS INTO FISTS) I’LL DO IT. CROSS DISSOLVE ACT THREE EXT. VIEW OF STREET FROM RIKOCHET’S ROOM WINDOW Onscreen text: “6.00 AM - MATCH DAY” TRUCK OUT to INT. RIKOCHET’S BEDROOM PAN to Rikochet sitting in bed, his eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep. He quivers nervously. Next to him is his El Rey de Dolor (masked wrestler) doll. CUT to CLOSE-UP on Rey doll being shaken by Rikochet’s quivering. CLOSER on doll vibrating. EXTREME CLOSE -UP…Suddenly beads of sweat appear on Rey’s face. There is a SHOUT from offscreen as we see the doll suddenly leap to life in an explosion of stardust. CUT to Rikochet wide-eyed as he watches his Rey doll hovering in midair, fists clenched, EL REY DE DOLOR ;AAAARRRGGHH!!! Stop your shaking ! Thedoll falls down offscreen. CUT BACK to Rikochet in bed wide-eyed. The Rey doll is silhouetted in the foreground, panting. RIKOCHET ;El Rey de Dolor! How surreal is THIS? Am I dreaming? DOWNSHOT of Rey doll standing on the bed. EL REY DE DOLOR No, Rikochet, you are in a state of transition. You are not asleep nor are you awake. SIDE VIEW – El Rey reaches up and taps Rikochet on the forehead. EL REY DE DOLOR Your brain is like jello and open to suggestions of fantasy… CUT to Rey’s P.O.V. First, Rikochet looks around him nervously, then is suddenly inspired. RIKOCHET CC-COOL! So I can be whoever or whatever I wanna be…? CAMERA TRUCKS OUT The background DISSOLVES into a FANTASY WRESTLING RING. El Rey de Dolor and Rikochet are hovering in mid-air surrounded by stardust. CUT to CLOSE-UP of Rey, hands on hips. EL REY DE DOLOR Sorry chico, you are in my world now… TRUCK OUT to Rey overseeing Rikochet doing push-ups … One, two, three… CUT. Rikochet flops down exhausted. RIKOCHET ;El Rey de Dolor, do you REALLY think we can win today? CLOSER as Rey leans in… EL REY DE DOLOR Chico, I am going to give you some advice.. DOWNSHOT of Rey. ;When they have kicked the crap outta you, pounded you into a runny pulp and stomped a mudhole where your butt used to be… CUT to Rey at Rikochet’s eye level. Reach down into yourself..something inside will show you the way….. CUT BACK to Rey DOWNSHOT. ;I go now- Adios chico ! El Rey de Dolor starts to revert back to doll-like state. He suddenly falls over backwards, lifeless. The background DISSOLVES back to ;INT. RIKOCHET’S BEDROOM Rikochet reaches for his doll and shakes it desperately in his hands. RIKOCHET El Rey de Dolor! …so WHAT is it ? WHAT am I lookingfor…? CUT to CLOSE UP of Rikochet as he continues to shake the doll. EL REY DE DOLOR (SUDDENLY COMES BACK TO LIFE) ;Stop shaking me!!! (WHACKS Rikochet on the head) RIKOCHET ;OW! FADE TO BLACK ACT FOUR FADE IN EXT. DOWNSHOT REAL DEAL WRESTLING ACADEMY CAMERA TRUCK IN to the outdoor wrestling ring. ANNOUNCER (ALWAYS OFFSCREEN) Welcome to REAL DEAL WRESTLING ACADEMY and today’s 'Vendetta To Remember’! CUT to ENTRANCE AISLE ANNOUNCER ;Introducing…From Parts Unknown… at a combined weight of 240 pounds…Lucha School’s finest..! Rikochet, Super Nina and Psiclone make their way down the aisle, towards camera. There is HIP HOP/LATIN music over the P.A. CUT to Real Deal students in the audience with banners etc JEERING at the Lucha kids. INT. WRESTLING RING. Super Nina. Rikochet and Psiclone leap into the ring. Midcarda, dressed as the referee (braces and bowtie) is waiting. CLOSE-UP on Midcarda SENOR MIDCARDA (TO SUPER NINA) I want you to know I expect fair play and will be showing no favouritism… CUT to WIDE SHOT OF WRESTLING RING. All three Lucha kids leap up to the ringposts in defiance to the crowd. CROWD ;BOOOOOOOOO!!!!! An ominous RUMBLE is heard over the P.A. system. CUT to AISLE. Fireworks erupt - VVOOOOMMM !!! (SFX) and the three Real Deal Wrestlers appear in silhouette at the entrance. The theme music is HEAVY METAL / GUITAR ROCK. ANNOUNCER Here they come - the Real Deal themselves… CAMERA FOLLOWS The Real Deal as they walk towards the ring. ANNOUNCER …Carlton Cold Jones, Titania and Heavy Traffic! CARLTON COLD (TURNS TO CAMERA) HA HA - The Real Deal’s in town… TITANIA (TURNS TO CAMERA) …yeah! and someone’s goin’ DOWN! CUT to Real Deal audience reacting with CHEERS. ZIP PAN to Lucha Kids in the crowd reacting with JEERS. Around them are their mums and dads, uncles, aunts, grandparents, baby brothers and sisters- all masked. BACK to WIDE SHOT of RING CARLTON COLD (INTO MIC) Cut our music! If you ain’t down with the Real Deal, you know what you can do? He holds up the mic for audience reaction. TITANIA …Smell my finger!!! Crowd makes alot of NOISE. CUT to CLOSE-UP BELL. DING ! (SFX) The Match starts. The Announcer’s voice-over commentary follows the Wrestling Action almost simultaneously. (See Storyboard) ANNOUNCER Super Nina walks the ropes… Super Nina is on the top rope. She launches into a head scissors on Carlton Cold, spins around and flips Carlton towards camera. ANNOUNCER Whoa- check out that head scissors on Carlton Cold Jones… CUT to Psiclone hanging from the ropes before he impacts on Titania ; both fall to the ground. ANNOUNCER ,Ow- Long hangtime from Psiclone…and Titania takes a ride downtown !!! CUT to Heavy Traffic. Rikochet is poised in mid-air.. ANNOUNCER Rikochet from the top… ..dropkicks Heavy Traffic who falls offscreen. ANNOUNCER …patadas voladoras on Heavy Traffic !!!! CUT to Super Nina poised on ropes. She launches into a “moonsault” from mid-rope; falls towards Titania on the mat.. CUT to Rikochet running from ropes towards camera. CUT to Rikochet heading towards Carlton Cold. CUT back to Super Nina about to land on Titania who foils the attempt with her feet. ANNOUNCER …Leg up from Titania..Oooh that’s gonna hurt !! CUT back to Rikochet jumping back first onto Carlton.. ANNOUNCER It’s fast, it’s furious, it’s…Whoa! Belly to Back Suplex from Carlton Cold Jones !!! Rikochet hits the mat. CUT to Psiclone edging backwards towards the ropes in anticipation to launch forward. He doesn’t see Titania outside the ring behind him. She grabs his horns and jerks him back. Psiclone hits the mat…writhing (selling the move) .. CUT to Rikochet in the foreground, lying lifeless horizontal on the mat. Carlton Cold launches from ropes …. CUT to UPSHOT of Carlton Cold , airborn, in SLOW MOTION, falling towards camera. CUT to DOWNSHOT of Rikochet on the mat, still unconscious. Midcarda next to him, looking up. CLOSE-UP on Rikochet’s face as a shadow engulfs him. Rikochet slowly opens one eye.. CUT to the crowd looking away in horror as a loud CCCCRRRRUUUNNNCH!! (SFX) is heard. CROWD ;Oooohhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! CUT to Titania kicking away at Psiclone who is stuck in the ropes. CUT to Carlton Cold with Rikochet in a pinned position. Midcarda goes to make the count… ANNOUNCER Carlton Cold Jones with the pin- One, Two… Rikochet kicks out- Midcarda signals a “2” count. ANNOUNCER …No ! TWO COUNT only as Rikochet kicks out. Carlton Cold punches the mat, annoyed. ANNOUNCER ,Titania off the ropes with…the chair!!!! CUT to Titania with back to camera against ropes. She advances towards Psiclone on the opposite side of the ring with a fold-up chair. Titania leaps, raising the chair over Psiclone on the mat. Psiclone counters by raising his legs… ANNOUNCER Up and over… Titania and chair are propelled over the ropes and out of the ring. CUT to Carlton Cold with Rikochet in another submission hold. (see Storyboard) Rikochet waves Midcarda away. CUT to Carlton Cold about to body-slam Rikochet. Rikochet counters and hooks Carlton Cold in head scissors- swings him around and propels him towards ropes. Carlton slides off the ring. CUT back to Titania falling outside the ring as Super Nina looks on by the ring post. CUT to Super Nina on top turnbuckle facing the outside of the ring. SUPER NINA Super Nina…in… the…. She launches into a “plancha suicida”.. ….HOUSE !!!!! CROWD (OFFSCREEN) Oooooooh….. Super Nina is flying down towards Carlton Cold and Titania outside the ring. She connects… SUPER NINA (GROANS) Uuuhhhh….. All three are sprawled down on the floor. ANNOUNCER ;They’re all down, Who’s gonna be the first to get back up? CUT to Rikochet inside ring. He looks on and CHEERS, unaware of the shadow sliding in from behind him. RIKOCHET All right Super Nina! We got 'em now… CUT to Super Nina outside the ring. SUPER NINA (MOTIONS TO RIKOCHET) ;Rikochet! Look out !!!!! CUT to a DOWNSHOT of Rikochet, covered in shadow. As he turns around, a giant hand reaches down grasps him by the throat. CUT to an UPSHOT of Heavy Traffic snarling. ANNOUNCER (FEVER PITCH) Ohhh-it’s time for the Choke Slam !!!!! CUT back to a DOWNSHOT of Rikochet being choked - he has almost passed out. CROWD (OFFSCREEN- CHANTING) Tra-ffic! Tra-ffic! Tra-ffic!!!! Suddenly something catches Rikochet’s attention- his eyes open wide.. RIKOCHET ;Huh? Back to UPSHOT of Heavy Traffic- still snarling. From behind his shoulder, appears the El Rey de Dolor doll in an explosion of stardust. EL REY DE DOLOR Come on, chico- remember what I told you… Back to DOWNSHOT of Rikochet (still in Heavy Traffic’s grasp) RIKOCHET ;B-b-ut…how is this possible? I’m not half-asleep! CUT to CLOSE-UP of El Rey De Dolor. EL REY DE DOLOR Chico, you are half un-conscious! It is the same thing… CUT to UPSHOT of Heavy Traffic- Rey has vanished in a puff of smoke. CUT back to Rikochet still being choked and barely conscious. EL REY DE DOLOR’S VOICE ..Reach down into yourself… CUT to CLOSE-UP of Rikochet’s face.. He is summoning all his reserves, reaching deep inside himself. CUT to his hand. It slowly, shakily forms a fist. CUT to WIDE SHOT of Rikochet next to Heavy Traffic. Rikochet strains, and launches himself towards Heavy Traffic, fist first…aiming towards his crotch… CUT to CLOSE UP on Heavy Traffic- his face registering the blow. CUT to other kids outside the ring looking in, who have suddenly stopped fighting. They look towards Rikochet (camera) in disbelief. SUPER NINA ;Huh? A low blow?! Heavy Traffic collapses in the foreground on the mat, SCREAMING in agony. Everyone stares at he body twitching … ANNOUNCER ;A Low Blow!!! CUT to Midcarda signalling a “disqualification” with his hands. The Referee’s signalling the DQ… Senor Midcarda reaches offscreen .. CUT to a WIDESHOT inside the ring….Midcarda raises Heavy Traffic’s (limp) hand to the audience, as Rikochet stands by in shock staring at his fist. ANNOUNCER ;Here are your winners- The Real Deal!!!! CUT to the Real Deal crowd CHEERING and WHISTLING. The Lucha kids in the foreground look upset. CUT to INSIDE RING. Super Nina and Psiclone confront Rikochet who is still with poised fist… SUPER NINA ;But Rikochet- a low blow?!? CLOSE-UP on Rikochet- he fumbles for an explanation, WHIMPERING. We see a DOWNSHOT of the ring, with Psiclone and Super Nina pushing a frightened-looking Rikochet towards Senor Midcarda. SUPER NINA Uh-oh! Tell it to Midcarda… CUT to MIDSHOT Rikochet, fearing the worst RIKOCHET I-I…… Midcarda leans in. Suddenly he puts his arm around Rikochet in delight SENOR MIDCARDA ;Rikochet! I didn’t know you had it in you! CLOSE on a confused Rikochet RIKOCHET ;B-but what about all that talk of fair play and using your abilities? CUT to Midcarda as he explains.. SENOR MIDCARDA (SIGHS) Look muchacho…THAT is not for everybody… CLOSE-UP on Midcarda (IN THE TONE OF A WISE MAN) …In order for us Technicos to exist, there must be bad guys, or, RUDOS..! CUT to Midcarda and Rikochet walking off into the distance as Super Nina and Psiclone look on, shrugging. MIDCARDA ;COME muchacho! we go back to school and talk! Super Nina and Psiclone grin at each other and shake hands. PSICLONE ;Well, looks like he’s staying ! FADE TO BLACK ;ACT FIVE INT. LUCHA SCHOOL - CORRIDOR Rikochet is running down the school corridor…past Psiclone, Super Nina and La Cucaracha. They look at him, look at each other, puzzled… CUT to CLOSE-UP on La Cucaracha. LA CUCARACHA Rikochet, where you goin’? We have a free period! CLOSE -UP on Rikochet running. He looks back over his shoulder. RIKOCHET ,Not me! Midcarda’s put me in a special class! He runs OFFSCREEN. CUT to INT. RUDO CLASSROOM CLOSE-UP on the door from the inside of the classroom. A sign reads: “RUDO 101”. The door opens and Rikochet appears, slightly out of breath. RIKOCHET Sorry I’m late, I… (SUDDENLY LOOKS ALARMED) ..huh? CUT to Rikochet’s P.O.V. Camera PANS across a wild classroom scene- rudo students in elaborately scary masks attacking each other with chairs, tables, etc… All stop and stare at the new boy (camera)…. CUT to Rikochet at doorway. The teacher’s arm reaches in and slams the door. TEACHER’S VOICE Take a seat, baby-face CUT to Teacher: he is dressed like a menacing clown with a Clown/“Hannibal Lecter” –style mask. His open (spotty) shirt reveals many battle scars. TEACHER And let’s get acquainted. (MANIC LAUGH) MWA HA HA HAAAA!!! The teacher leans in to camera. RIKOCHET (WHIMPER)…. FADE TO BLACK THE END Category:Episodes